Letter to Hokage-sama
by Shiruetto Revi
Summary: Akan tetapi kebahagiaannya tak berlangsung lama. Seminggu setelah pertemuannya, tepatnya kemarin sore dengan terpaksa Sang Nanadaime Hokage memutuskan untuk memberikan Ayahnya sebuah misi penting yang cukup memakan waktu berbulan-bulan. Lagi-lagi ia harus berpisah dan merelakan ayahnya untuk menjalankan misi. Sarada tentu saja sangat berat hati.


_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Letter to Hokage-sama**_

 _By : Revi-san_

 _._

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Senpai**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning! : Typo (s) , AU, DLDR, OOC, dan semuanya ada disini.**_

 _ **Harap maklum karena saya adalah seorang pemula.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Uchiha Sarada.

Gadis berkacamata dengan rambut pendek berwarna gelap tengah duduk termangu di bangku sebuah taman. Manik hitamnya menatap jalanan dengan sendu. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat sisi bawah celananya. Sekilas raut wajahnya menunjukkan kesan kesedihan. Sudah beberapa jam ia duduk disana sembari sesekali menoleh kearah pintu gerbang desa Konoha yang tampak sepi. Pandangannya tak mendapati sesosok orang yang ia tunggu sejak pagi tadi. Lantas ia kembali menatap jalanan.

Wajahnya masih terlihat sendu.

Ia begitu mengharapkan seseorang yang begitu dinantikannya dan sangat ia rindukan. Siapa lagi jika bukan ayahnya.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Setelah bertahun-tahun tak bertemu, bahkan tak tau seperti apa wajah ayahnya. Sarada begitu frustasi dan iri saat melihat teman-temannya sibuk dengan latihan ujian bersama ayah mereka. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya, ia harus tau mengapa ayahnya menjalankan sebuah misi dalam waktu yang sangat lama hingga meninggalkan ia dan ibunya.

Memang benar keputusan Nanadaime Hokage adalah sebuah keputusan mutlak yang harus dilaksanankan. Tapi apakah tidak terlalu kejam jika misi yang diberikan memakan waktu yang amat sangat lama?

Wajar saja itu bukan masalah jika shinobi yang belum berkeluarga yang ditunjuk olehnya. Namun ini Ayahnya. Shinobi yang telah berkeluarga dan juga mempunyai sebuah tanggung jawab sebagai suami dan seorang ayah. Ya memang ayahnya dan Hokage-sama saling bersahabat. Bahkan ikatan persahabatan mereka melebihi persahabatan. Sebuah ikatan keluarga.

Tapi apakah sang Hokage-sama tidak berpikir ulang untuk menunjuk ayahnya untuk menjalankan misi tersebut?

Bagaimanapun juga ia dan ibunya sangat membutuhkan peran Uchiha Sasuke dirumah untuk memberikan sebuah kasih sayang. Terlebih lagi kasih sayang dari seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

Sarada kesepian.

Ia merindukan ayahnya.

Ingin sekali ia mengumpat habis-habisan dan men-chidori sang Hokage-sama agar tak bertindak seenaknya tanpa memikirkan keluarga dari sang shinobi.

Namun tepatnya seminggu yang lalu, akhirnya ia dapat bertemu dengan ayahnya setelah membuntuti Nanadaime-sama yang ingin bertemu Sasuke perihal surat yang mengatakan bahwa ada keturunan Uchiha selain keluarganya. Namun dalam perjalanan, Sarada yang ditemani oleh Chouchou dihadang dan diserang oleh seorang yang diketahui adalah keturunan Uchiha yang lain. Bukankah ibunya pernah bilang bahwa ayahnya adalah Uchiha terakhir yang masih hidup?

Namun saat posisinya terdesak dan tak mungkin untuk melanjutkan pertarungan, Naruto datang menyelamatkan mereka. Dan saat itu pula Naruto bertarung dengan Uchiha tersebut walaupun hanya pertarungan kecil dan diakhiri dengan menghilangnya Uchiha itu.

"Mengapa kalian mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto.

Sarada tertunduk. "Ada titipan dari Boruto untukmu Nanadaime-sama." Sarada menyerahkan bungkusan kotak makan siangkepada Naruto.

"Oh ya.. pasti ia mencariku. Emh.. arigatou Sarada." ucap Naruto sembari menerima bungkusan tersebut.

Naruto menatap gadis yang merupakan anak dari sahabat karibnya. "Sarada.. apa kau ingin bertemu dengan ayahmu?" tanya Naruto.

Sarada sedikit tersentak, ternyata niat yang sebenarnya telah tercium oleh Nanadaime Hokage. Namun bagaimana ia bisa tau?

Sarada mengangguk pelan. "Ya aku ingin bertemu dengan Papa setelah sekian lama aku tak pernah melihat sosoknya. Dan juga..."

Sarada membenarkan posisi kacamatanya. "Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya."

Seakan-akan ia bisa mengerti perasaan gadis itu, akhirnya Naruto memperbolehkan kedua gadis itu untuk ikut dengannya. Sarada tentu saja sangat senang. Mereka berlari menyusuri jalan tanah, selama perjalanan ia tak henti-hentinya memikirkan ayahnya. Bagaimana wajahnya sejarang, kata-kata apa yang harus ia ucapkan pertama kalinya dan juga banyak hal yang lain yang ingin ia tanyakan langsung pada ayahnya. Terutama siapa wanita disamping ayahnya pada sebuah foto yang tak sengaja ia temukan.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di sebuah hutan yang cukup rindang dengan banyak pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi.

Disana.

Seorang pria tengah duduk bersila sembari memejamkan matanya.

Sarada sedikit menajamkan matanya mencoba memperjelas pandangannya.

"Yo Sasuke!" panggik Naruto.

Itu Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Ayahnya.

Pertama kali ia melihat dekat sosok tersebut, ada perasaan tak percaya dan perasaan senang yang menjadi satu. Berkali-kali ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu memang benar ayahnya. Uchiha Sasuke. Banyak sekali perbedaan potretnya dari foto satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Dan kini Ayahnya sangatlah-

-tampan.

Lebih tampan daripada di dalam foto. Poni panjang menyampingnya yang menutupi satu matanya, rambut dark blue yang panjang pula dan terlihat beberapa rambut mencuat melawan arus. Postur tubuh ayahnya sangat tinggi dipadu dengan sebuah jubah hitam yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuh. Rahang tegas dipadu dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak semakin dewasa.

Ia sungguh bahagia.

Rasa rindunya begitu meluap-luap. Ia tak kuasa menahan limpahan kebahagiaan yang tampak merembes dari dadanya.

"Papa.."

Itulah kata pertama yang ia ucapkan saat menyambut ayahnya. Dan Sasuke? Pada awalnya Sasuke tak mengetahui siapa gadis tersebut, yang ia ingat adalah kacamata tersebut seperti milik seseorang. Uzumaki Karin. Namun jika dilihat lebih dalam sosok gadis tersebut, entah mengapa ia seperti melihat dirinya sendiri. Manik matanya, bentuk matanya, rambutnya dan beberapa bagian yang lain mirip seperti dirinya. Sasuke nampak sedikit bingung, akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan bahwa itu adalah putrinya. Putrinya dengan Sakura.

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut. Ia tak menyangka ia memiliki seorang putri yang kini telah beranjak remaja. Ia tak tau.

Tepatnya mengapa ia bisa tak tau?

Hatinya mencelos kala mengetahui itu memang benar-benar putrinya. Dan dia ingat, Sasuke memang pernah 'melakukannya' dengan Sakura. Hanya dengan Sakura.

"Papa.."

Dengan rasa rindu yang,amat mendalam Sarada segera berhambur memeluk ayahnya. Begitupun juga Sasuke. Ia memeluk putrinya dengan erat seakan ia juga sedang merasakan perasaan rindu yang sangat kuat.

Mereka bahagia.

Akan tetapi kebahagiaannya tak berlangsung lama. Seminggu setelah pertemuannya, tepatnya kemarin sore dengan terpaksa Sang Nanadaime Hokage memutuskan untuk memberikan Ayahnya sebuah misi penting yang cukup memakan waktu berbulan-bulan. Lagi-lagi ia harus berpisah dan merelakan ayahnya untuk menjalankan misi. Sarada tentu saja sangat berat hati.

Ingin sekali ia mendaratkan pukulan 'Shannaroo' yang dikombinasikan dengan 'Susanoo' pada kepala pirang Nanadaime dan menghajar habis-habisan hingga tak berbentuk.

Namun ia bisa apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah merelakan ayahnya dan terus menunggu kepulangannya. Lagi-lagi ia harus menekan rasa rindunya. Dan semuanya kembali pada keputusan dari Nanadaime Hokage.

"Sarada!" panggil seseorang dari kejauhan.

Sarada sedikit tersentak dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Sesosok pria bertubuh tegap berpakaian serba hitam dengan rambut khas klan Nara berjalan kearahnya.

"Yo! Sarada.. apa yang sedang kaulakukan?" tanya pria tersebut.

Sarada menundukkan kepalanya. Pandangannya kembali lesu. Pria itu tampaknya mengerti apa yang Sarada rasakan, lantaspria itu tersenyum dan menatap langit.

"Pasti berat untukmu ya?" Pria tersebut duduk disamping Sarada. Gadis Uchiha itu tak menjawab.

"Resiko seorang shinobi adalah meninggalkan keluarga demi sebuah misi, namun dibalik itu semua pastinya pikiran mereka selalu tertuju pada keluarga. Walaupun mereka menjalankan misi, tak membuat mereka melupakan keluarganya. Karena demi keluarga.. demi desa ini mereka berani mengambil resiko." jelas.

"Ya aku tau.." ucapnya pelan.

Shikamaru tampak tak terkejut. Ia juga tak menyangkal jika gadis keturunan Uchiha di sampingnya ini begitu cepat memahami arah pembicaraan mereka.

"Kau pasti sangat merindukan Sasuke.."

Sarada mengangguk dalam diam.

"Percayalah.. Sasuke sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang menyayangi keluarganya." Shikamaru berdiri. Tangannya ia tempelkan pada puncak kepala Sarada dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Tetaplah menunggunya. Ia membutuhkanmu sebagai putrinya." Shikamaru tersenyum dan meninggalkan Sarada.

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

Kokok ayam terdengar riuh menyambut datangnya pagi. Sarada masih memejamkan matanya tak peduli matahari yang semakin meninggi. Selimutnya tersingkap hingga sebatas pinggangnya. Mungkin saja ia sedang bermimpi indah.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sarada membuka kelopak matanya dan memperlihatkan sepasang manik hitam yang diturunkan dari ayahnya. Rambutnya terlihat sedikit berantakan. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya dan sesekali menguap lebar. Setelah tubuhnya terasa nyaman, ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Apa Papa sudah pulang?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

Untung saja hari ini adalah hari libur jadi ia bisa sedikit bermalas-malasan di dalam kamarnya.

"Sarada.. bangunlah, Mama sudah menyiapkanmu sarapan." teriak ibunya dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Ya Ma.." jawabnya malas.

Dengan sedikit lesu ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tak lupa ia meraih kacamata merah yang berada diatas meja di samping tempat tidur dan memakainya. Ia berniat menuju kamar mandi untuk sekedar mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Tangannya mengambil sebuah handuk kecil yang tergantung pada gantungan handuk di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Di kamar mandipun pikirannya masih saja tertuju pada ayahnya. Rasa rindu yang belum terobati sepenuhnya membuat dirinya terus memikirkan pria berambut dark blue tersebut. Beberapa menit kemudian Sarada keluar kamar mandinya dengan sebuah handuk melingkar pada lehernya. Yah cukup menyegarkan walaupun tidak semua badannya terguyur oleh air dingin.

Sarada berjalan menuju ruang makan, disana ibunya telah menyiapkan beberapa hidangan yang terlihat cukup menggoda. Namun bagi gadis itu, entah hari ini semua tak ada yang spesial. Jika seminggu sebelumnya selalu diramaikan oleh deheman atau suara seorang pria, kini ia hanya berdua saja dengan ibunya. Bukannya tak mau menghargai masakan ibunya, tapi kali ini seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang hilang.

Ya pria itu.

Ayahnya.

Sarada melirik kearah kursi yang biasa dipakai Sasuke sejak minggu lalu. Seolah mengikis harapannya tak mungkin sekarang pria itu ada disana. Mengingat misi yang diberikan oleh Nanadaime Hokage memakan waktu yang tidak singkat membuat ia dan Sasuke berpisah lagi. Padahal mereka barusaja bertemu setelah sekian lama.

Sarada menghela nafasnya.

Ia memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di kursi menfhadap meja makan.

"Nah Sarada.. Mama membuatkanmu sup ayam tomat. Makanlah selagi hangat." ujar Sakura.

Sarada memperhatikan semangkuk sup berwarna merah dengan beberapa irisan daging dan tomat dengan malas. Biasanya saat Mamanya membuatkan sup tersebut ia akan segera melahapnya hingga tak tersisa. Tetapi itu saat ayahnya berada di meja makan bersama-sama.

Sakura menyadari putrinya yang kurang bersemangat. Dan Ia tau alasannya mengapa.

"Sarada.." Sakura duduk di samping putrinya. Tangannya ia letakkan pada pundak putrinya.

"Papamu adalah seorang shinobi yang hebat, sama dengan Nanadaime Hokage. Percayalah, Papamu akan pulang lebih awal dari yang diperkirakan."

"Tapi Ma.. 3 bulan bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menunggu.. itu terlalu lama. Lagi pula aku baru saja bertemu dengan Papa."

"Apa kau pikir Papamu menginginkan misi tersebut Sarada?" tanya Sakura lembut. Sarada mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh pada Sakura.

"Papa pasti juga tak menginginkan itu, apalagi melihatmu yang telah tumbuh besar tanpa perhatiannya. Papamu merasa bersalah karena tidak ada ketika penerus klan Uchiha lahir." Sakura tersenyum. Tangannya membelai lembut kepala putrinya.

"Jika Nanadaime mengutus Papa untuk menjalankan sebuah misi, itu berarti misi tersebut cukup sulit dan hanya Papa yang bisa menyelesaikannya." ucap Sakura lagi.

Sarada mengerti. Sarada akhirnya memahami apa yang Sakura katakan. Hanya ibunya yang bisa menenangkan dirinya. Dan Sakura memang benar-benar ibunya.

Ia teringat ketika ayahnya menceritakan yang sebenarnya perihal wanita berkacamata itu. Tak lain wanita itu hanyalah partner setim saat sebelum perang dunia shinobi keempat berlangsung. Sasuke menjelaskan bahwa memang wanita itu menyukainya, namun ia hanya menganggap wanita tersebut rekan kejanya saja. Sampai akhirnya beberapa tahun setelah perang wanita itu mengetahui kalau Sasuke akan menikah dengan Sakura kemudian menyerahkan kacamata tersebut kepada Sasuke sebagai kenang-kenangan.

Sarada bernafas lega. Ketakutannya kini tak terbukti dan ia memang benar-benar putri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura.

Seulas senyum tipis mengembang dibibirnya.

"Ma.. apa kondisi Mama sudah lebih baik?" tanya Sarada khawatir.

Ya bagaimana tidak, sebelum ayahnya kembali kondisi ibunya memburuk. Bahkan sering pingsan. Sarada hanya mengira jika ibunya bekerja terlalu keras dari pagi hingga malam dan kelelahan.

"Ya.. Mama sudah lebik baik. Mama hanya rindu kepada Papamu saja." ucap Sakura. Sakura tersenyum.

Sarada menatap ibunya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali menyunggingkan senyuman pada bibirnya.

Cinta itu aneh ya?

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

Dua bulan telah berlalu. Belum ada tanda-tanda kepulangan dari ayahnya. Selama itu, setelah sekolahnya usai Sarada menyempatkan diri untuk berjalan pulang melewati kantor Hokage atau pintu gerbang desa Konoha. Ia berharap seorang pria yang selalu ditunggunya berada disana. Namun nihil. Pria itu tak ada disana.

Dua bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Berharap ayahnya akan pulang lebih awal dari perkiraan waktu penyelesaian misi yang diberikan oleh Hokage-sama. Namun itu mustahil. Setidaknya butuh waktu satu bulan lagi untuknya benar-benar bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Sarada menghela nafas.

Ternyata pintu rumahnya hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi. Ia tak sadar jika selama ia berjalan pikirannya selalu fokus pada ayahnya. Saking fokusnya beberapa temannya yang mengajaknya berbicara ia tak pedulikan sama sekali.

"Tadaimaa.."

Sarada membuka pintu rumahnya. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Ia berpikir apakah ibunya masih berada di rumah sakit. Ahhhh.. mungkin saja. Mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu ibunya berkata kalau pekerjaan di rumah sakit cukup banyak dan hal itu membuat ibunya bekerja hingga larut malam. Sarada memakluminya karena ibunya mempunyai tanggung jawab sebagai ninja medis yang profesional dan sangat dipercaya.

Ia merasa bangga.

Memiliki seorang ibu yang hebat dan juga seorang ayah yang tak kalah hebatnya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti kehebatan ayah dan ibunya bisa menurun kepadanya.

Sarada meletakkan sepatunya pada rak sepatu. Lantas ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Benar-benar sepi sekali suasana rumahnya. Momen indah yang sangat singkat dua bulan yang lalu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatannya. Dimana mereka bertiga duduk di ruang makan sembari menyantap makanan, berkumpul bersama membicarakan apa saja yang ayahnya lakukan saat menjalankan misi dan juga saling bercanda.

Yang pasti saat itu ia sangat bahagia.

Raut kebahagiaan tak hanya pada dirinya saja. Begitu jelas terpancar pada wajah kedua orang tuanya. Ia yakin bahwa ini pertama kalinya mereka berkumpul bersama mengingat dulau ayahnya gemar sekali mengembara.

Sarada sungguh ingin sekali berkumpul bersama seperti saat itu. Bersama Mama dan Papanya.

Sesampainya dikamarnya, ia meletakkan tasnya diatas kasur dan kemudian ia duduk di pinggran ranjangnya. Sarada memandang sebuah foto yang berada di atas meja belajar. Foto mereka bertiga dengan Sarada diapit oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia masih ingat betul foto tersebut ia ambil dua hari setelah kepulangan ayahnya. Dan itu merupakan foto favoritnya. Jika sebelumya foto yang terpampang adalah foto lama Sasuke dengan tempelan foto ibunya yang berada diatas foto seorang wanita berkacamata, saat ini foto tersebut bukanlah sebuah tempelan ataupun kamuflase. Foto tersebut foto asli keluarga kecil mereka.

Tanpa sengaja manik hitamnya tertuju pada sebuah kertas putih yang berada dibawah bingkai foto tersebut. Ia begitu penasaran dengan kertas tersebut. Ia berpikir apakah mungkin kertas tersebut dari ibunya? tetapi biasanya ibunya akan meninggalkan sebuah note bukan di kamarnya, melainkan di meja makan untuk memberitahukan jika ibunya akan pulang terlambat.

Jari tangannya meraih dan membuka kertas tersebut. Ia membaca deretan kalimat yang tergores diatasnya. Kelopak matanya sedikit melebar diikuti dengan pergerakan bola matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Itu Surat dari Sasuke. Ayahnya.

Ia tak tau sejak kapan surat itu berada disana.

"Papa.." ucapnya sembari menyudahi membaca kertas tersebut.

Sarada duduk pada kursi belajarnya. Dagunya ia topangkan pada tangan yang di tumpukan pada meja belajar. Ia teringat saat pelajaran sastra di kelasnya tebtang membuat sebuah surat. Disana senseinya menjelaskan bahwa surat bisa menjadi alat untuk menyalurkan sebuah perasaan kepada seseorang.

"Hmm.. Surat ya?" gumamnya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto sedang duduk di kantor Hokage. Tangannya sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan beberapa kertas diatas mejanya. Tak lupa beberapa cup ramen yang telah habis bertumpuk di sudut mejanya. Manik sapphirenya tak lepas dari kertas tersebut.

"Uwaaaahhh.. banyak sekali." keluhnya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Mungkin aku akan beristirahat sejenak. Aku tak mengira menjadu Hokage ternyata serumit ini." ucap Naruto. Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Tok..Tok..Tok

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya. Naruto membuka satu kelopak matanya dan melirik pada pintu.

"Masuklah."

Seorang pria berusia sekitar 30an tahun masuk sembari membawa beberapa berkas dan gulungan. Rambut nanas khasnya, serta jambang menghiasi pucuk dagunya memberikan kesan ciri khas klannya.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" tanya Naruto.

"Hmm.. aku mempunyai sesuatu yang dikirim khusus untukmu Naruto." ucap Shikamaru. Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ini.." Shikamaru menyodorkan sebuah amplop kecil berwarna putih kepadanya.

Naruto memasang tampang bingung dan juga penasaran. Pasalnya tak pernah ia mendapat surat seperti itu, kebanyakan yang menghampirinya hanyalah gulungan beserta berkas-berkas laporan atau permintaan misi. Ia meraih surat tersebut dan membolak-balikkannya. Tak ada nama pengirim dan juga tak ada tulisan nama penerima.

Surat misterius.

Ia menjadi ragu untuk membacanya. Siapa tau isi amplop tersebut sebuah kertas peledak, pikirnya.

"Itu surat khusus, kau akan tau siapa pengirimnya jika sudah membacanya." ujar Shikamaru.

Naruto tampak berpikir. Mungkin surat dari penggemarnya ataupun stalker yang diam-diam selalu mencuri pandang dirinya. Tanpa sadar ua terkikik dengan wajah yang sungguh menggelikan. Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan. Entah ia tak tau apa yang ada di pikiran sang Hokage saat ini.

Naruto menyobek sisi amplop tersebut, lantas ia membuka amplop dan mengambil sebuah lipatan kertas yang berada didalamnya. Saat kertas tersebut telah keluar, Naruto menghela nafas lega karena kertas tersebut bukanlah kertas peledak. Perlahan jari tangannya membuka lipatan kertas tersebut dan bersiap membaca deretan kalimat yang tergores indah. Dari struktur penulisan, tulisan tersebut tampak rapi dan bersih. Ia menduga bahwa surat tersebut berasal dari seorang wanita. Lagi-lagi ia terkikik, otaknya dipenuhi dengan praduga-praduga wanita yang diam-diam menjadi penggemarnya. Tunggu! sejak kapan Naruto berubah senarsis ini?

Ia mulai membaca kalimat tersebut satu persatu. Manik matanya bergerak ke kanan ke kiri senada dengan rangkaian kalimat tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja saat ia sampai pada inti kalimat raut wajahnya berubah menjadi tatapan ngeri. Seketika aura dibelakangnya menjadi suram.

"A-Apa-Apaan ini."

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

Tiga hari berlalu. Sarada terbangun dari tidurnya dengan malas. Ia mengucek matanya dan menguap lebar. Hari ini ia memutuskan untuk berada dirumah saja. Ia terlalu malas untuk pergi keluar rumah. Lagi pula ibunya juga telah berangkat ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Ia beranjak dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Tak lupa ia mengambil kacamata kesayangannya dan memalakainya. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian sosok Sarada menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah bertemu dengan ayahnya, bagi Sarada ia adalah bagian dari penyemangatnya. Sosok pria yang barusaja ia temui selama hidupnya. Namun itu tak membuat Sarada benci kepada ayahnya. Malah ia sangat menyayanginya. Berdasarkan cerita dari ibunya, ayahnya adalah sosok yang sangat hebat saat bertarung walaupun sikapnya yang dingin dan cuek kepada siapapun. Namun dengan sikapnya itu mampu menarik perhatian banyak orang yang penasaran padanya. Termasuk ibunya. Sarada melihat jelas pancaran perasaan yang benar-benar tulus dari mata wanita yang telah melahirkannya. Perasaan yang mampu membuat ibunya tetap bertahan walaupun banyak halangan yang mendera.

Sarada sungguh terkesan.

Yang ia tau pasti, ibunya sangat mencintai ayahnya.

Dan Sarada bahagia.

Setelah beberapa menit membersihkan diri, ia merasakan perutnya keroncongan dan berontak. Ia berinisiatif untuk menuju keruang makan dan mengambil buah apel untuk pembuka sarapannya. Saat ia hendak membuka penutup makanan, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Sarada menaikkan satu alisnya.

 _Siapa pagi-pagi begini mengetuk pintu?_

Sarada mengambil buah apel dan mencomotnya, lantas ia berjalan untuk membukakan pintu. Ia tak habis pikir,mengapa adaseseorang yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini. Jika ingin menemui ibunya mengapa tak langsung saja ke rumah sakit Konoha dimana ibunya bekerja. Kalau teman-temannya tak mungkin, pasalnya jarang sekali mereka berkunjung ke rumah Sarada.

Masih dengan mencomot apelnya, akhirnya sampailah ia di depan pintu. Tangannya meraih knop pintu dan membukanya. Awalnya ia biasa saja, namun ketika pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang pria berpostur tubuh yang tinggi dan tegap, jubah hitam panjang serta rambut khasnya membuat Sarada terbelelak.

Sungguh ia tak percaya dengan sesosok orang yang berada dihadapannya saat ini.

Sarada mengerjapkan matanya.

Dan itu benar-benar nyata!

"Papa.." ucapnya pelan.

Ya pria yang berdiri disana adalah ayahnya.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Tadaima.."

Sarada masih mematung di tempatnya sembari terus menatap ayahnya. Ayahnya telah kembali. Sosok pria yang sangat ia rindukan. Sosok pria yang selama ini ia nantikan. Dan disinilah sekarang, di depannya. Juga sedang menatapnya.

"Papa.."

Hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan. Ia tak bisa menggambarkan betapa senangnya ia melihat ayahnya kembali. Dadanya serasa dihujani beribu bunga yang bermekaran. Begitu senang dan sangat bahagia.

"Papa.."

Setitik cairan bening menetes dari tampungan kelopk matanya. Menangis karena bahagia. Sarada mengusap air matanya dan tersenyum.

"Okaeri Papa.."

 _ **.**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

"Bagaimana misimu Papa?" tanya Sarada.

"Hn. Tidak terlalu sulit, dan Papa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah." ucap Sasuke.

Sarada duduk di samping ayahnya. Perasaannya benar-benar tak bisa digambarkan saat ini. Ia begitu menyayangi pria ini dan mencintainya.

"Emm.. apakah Papa lapar? aku akan memanaskan sup tomat.." Sasuke menggeleng.

Sasuke menatap putrinya lekat-lekat. Benar-benar sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

"Papa.."

"Hn?"

"Apakah aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sarada. Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Ya. Tanyakanlah."

Sarada tampak ragu untuk menanyakannya. "Apakah Papa akan.."

Sarada memotong pertanyaannya.

"... akan pergi lagi?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke tak terkejut jika putrinya akan bertanya demikian kepadanya. Seakan-akan ia sudah tau apa jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan putrinya. Sasuke mengerti apa yang gadis itu rasakan. Tiba-tiba saja hatinya dihinggapi perasaan bersalah. Ia juga pernah merasakan apa yang dialami oleh Sarada. Kehilangan orang tua saat ia masih belia, saat itu pula kakaknya pergi entah kemana. Ia tak mempunyai semangat, yang ada hanyalah dendam yang mendalam dan keinginan semakin kuat untuk membalaskan dendamnya. Ia tau itu salah.

Perasaan kesepian.

Sendirian.

Dan sekarang ia sungguh menyesal mengapa perasaan tersebut juga dialami oleh putrinya.

Andaikan ia tak egois.

Menuruti semua egonya untuk pergi.

Seterah pernikahannya dengan Sakura, sungguh ia tak mengetahui jika wanita itu sedang mengandung karena benihnya, penerus klan Uchiha. Dan hanya terus memikirkan untuk berkelana, menghabiskan waktu untuk menuruti semua egonya.

Dan sekarang sudah saatnya ia untuk membayar semuanya. Saat ia tidak ada untuk Sakura, saat kelahiran putrinya, saat dimana melihat tumbuh kembang penerusnya, dan saat-saat lain yang tak sempat ia rasakan. Bersama Sakura, dan juga putrinya, Uchiha Sarada.

Sasuke membelai lembut puncak kepala putrinya.

"Papa akan tetap disini, bersama Mama dan juga Sarada.. Dan Papa.." Sasuke tersenyum dan menatap Sarada lembut.

"..tidak akan pergi lagi." lanjutnya.

Sarada sekali lagi menatap Ayahnya tak percaya.

Ayahnya.

Tetap disini.

Bersamanya.

"Papa.."

Sarada berhambur memeluk ayahnya dan menangis. Setidaknya mulai saat ini ayahnya akan terus beada didalam rumah tersebut. Memberikan sebuah kehangatan layaknya keluarga yang sesungguhnya. Tentu Sarada bahagia...

 _Jadi Suratku berhasil?_

Sarada tersenyum dibalik pelukannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Karena kasih sayang orang tua selalu saling melengkapi. Cinta seorang ibu menenangkan dan Cinta seorang ayah menguatkan. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya, tak ada yang bisa merubah kasih sayang mereka pada seorang anak. Begitu pula cinta seorang anak pada orang tuanya.**_

 _ **Walaupun tak terlihat dan tak terekspresikan, namun dilubuk hati seorang anak merekalah urutan tertinggi yang selalu memberikan dorongan dan semangat.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _To Nanadaime Hokage-sama (Paman Naruto)..._

 _Maaf sebelumnya jika aku terlalu lancang mengirimkan sebuah surat yang tidak memenuhi syarat sebagai pengirim surat. Tapi yang harus di ketahui, ada sedikit yang ingin saya sampaikan kepadamu._

 _Aku menulis surat ini berdasarkan apa yang sedang kurasakan selama ini. Perasaan seorang anak kepada ayahnya. Yang mana aku tak pernah melihatsosok ayahku seperti apa._

 _Namun setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu kau mengijinkanku untuk ikut, jujur saja aku sangat senang. Ini pertama kalinya akubertemu dengan ayahku. Dan aku akan sangat berterimakasih kepadamu._

 _Aku melihat sosoknya yang begitu ku rindukan._

 _Sosok yang selama ini hanya bisa ku lihat dari sebuah foto lawas._

 _Benar aku sangat bahagia, hingga aku tak bisa berkata kata saat melihat ayahku yang sebenarnya._

 _Tapi kau tau? saat kau memutuskan untuk mengirimnya kembali dalam sebuah misi, aku kecewa. Padahal belum lama aku bersamanya. Masih banyak yang ingin ku bagi dengannya._

 _Dan saat itu pula rasanya aku ingin mencegahnya._

 _Tapi aku sadar, keputusanmu adalah hal mutlak dan harus dilaksanakan._

 _Dan aku punya satu permohonan, jika ayahku kembali.._

 _aku mohon.._

 _Aku ingin ayahku tetap disini..._

 _Aku ingin mempunyai keluarga yang utuh setelah sekian lama ayahku pergi._

 _Dan aku mohon, jangan buat ia meninggalkan kami terlalu lama._

 _Karena.._

 _Kami membutuhkannya._

 _Sekali lagi ku mohon.. Paman Naruto.._

 _Aku sangat menyayangi ayahku._

 _Sarada U_

 _P.S. Jika tidak dikabulkan, aku akan memberitahukan bahwa kau pernah berciuman dengan ayahku kepada Boltdan juga Bibi Hinata. Pasti mereka akan senang mendengarnya!_

 _._

Nah minna-san! satu lagi fic one shoot yang saya bikin akibat kegalauan saya. Ya galau karena komik Naruto gaidennya keluar nggak sekaligus lngsung tamat. Dan bikin saya tambah penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. Oh nooo!

Gomenasai jika jalan ceritanya aneh bahkan nggak nyambung sama sekali. Karena itu tadi. Saya galau!

Oke sekian dari saya XD


End file.
